Beatriz
by Brunette90
Summary: Friendship, Marauders, tem OC, fluffy e apressada, pro Projeto Não Temos Nome do Fórum Ledo Engano


_Sim, me leva pra sempre, Beatriz  
__Me ensina a não andar com os pés no chão  
P__ara sempre é sempre por um triz  
__Aí, diz quantos desastres tem na minha mão  
__Diz se é perigoso a gente ser feliz_

_\- Chico Buarque, Beatriz_

Sirius estava totalmente bêbado então, eu e James o acompanhávamos – quase o arrastando - para o dormitório masculino, pois ele costumava perder a noção... Inclusive, uma vez, até se transformou em cachorro na frente de uma de suas conquistas – por sorte, ela também estava bêbada demais e pudemos convencê-la de que estava vendo coisas por conta do álcool.

Assim, uma coincidência fez com que ela passasse ao meu lado conversando com as amigas, distraída... Parecia dançar, estava tão entusiasmada... Eu não conseguia tirar os olhos dela, como quase sempre que a via, então tropecei e quase derrubei meus amigos.

\- Moony, você está querendo fazer jus ao apelido? – reclamou James.

\- Desculpe, me distrai... – falei, voltando a me concentrar em chegar ao dormitório sem machucar ninguém.

\- E vai ficar babando por essa garota até quando? Você precisa falar com ela!

\- O quê? Quem? - É, acho que estava ficando meio óbvio...

\- Moony, não nasci ontem... Já tem umas semanas que você fica olhando com cara de idiota sempre que ela passa. Sabe, pelo menos, o nome dela?

\- Beatriz. É, acho que o nome é Beatriz, mas só ouço a chamarem de Bia.

\- É Ravenclaw, não é? Nós temos aula de Transfiguração com eles e eu não me lembro dela...

\- Ela não é do nosso ano – respondi, relutante. De que adiantava essas informações, afinal? Que garota ia querer alguma coisa com um lobisomem? Prongs que não apronte nenhuma das suas!

\- É isso! Sei de onde reconheci uma das meninas que passou com ela. Teve um caso com Sirius, é Hufflepuff... Sofia! Esse é o nome dela. Sirius, você se lembra da Sofia? Uma loira, um ano abaixo do nosso... – James perguntou ao amigo bêbado, que meneou a cabeça vagamente.

\- Sofiaaaaaaa! – ele exclamou, com a voz embargada. Ou melhor, embriagada. – Mas claro! Que pernas...

\- Sabia que você ia se lembrar! – afirmou James, sorridente. Afinal, Sirius não tinha se envolvido com tantas garotas quando sua fama contava e se lembrava de cada uma delas.

\- E o que você pretende fazer, James Potter? – perguntei após nós colocarmos Padfoot na cama.

\- Descobrir se você tem alguma chance... Amanhã, Sirius vai conseguir informações com a Sofia, mas primeiro, me diga: você já falou com ela alguma vez?

\- James Potter, você não vai fazer isso! Não vou permitir que você constr...

\- Tsc, tsc... - ele me interrompeu - Quem pediu sua permissão?

\- Prongs, você está passando dos limites!

\- Moony, você obviamente vai colocá-la na sua lista de paixões platônicas... Você precisa viver. Precisa ir atrás dela, correr o risco. Não pode passar a vida toda achando que ninguém vai te aceitar...

\- Eu não quero, James! Eu. Não. Quero. Eu sei que você quer que eu aja como se tudo fosse normal na minha vida. Mas não é. Você conhece bem o meu... "Probleminha peludo".

\- Remus, é um caso, um possível namoro...

\- Um possível namoro sem qualquer possibilidade de ir além. Pra quê eu vou fazer isso com alguém? Não há perspectivas ao meu lado.

\- Remus John Lupin, você toma remédios, se cuida. Não há motivo pra se privar de uma vida normal, que inclui relacionamentos...

\- Eu não posso fazer isso com mais ninguém, submeter alguém à maldição que é me ter por perto. Não queria ter feito isso com vocês...

\- VOCÊ NÃO OUSE REPETIR ISSO. – James afirmou, furioso como eu nunca tinha visto antes. – NÃO OUSE DIZER QUE A NOSSA AMIZADE É UMA MALDIÇÃO.

\- Eu não quis dizer...

\- Mas foi o que você disse – meu amigo baixou o tom de voz, mas ainda parecia muito zangado. – E outra: qualquer tipo de relacionamento pode fracassar por um motivo ou outro... Bom, menos eu e Lily, que somos almas gêmeas, mas isso é uma exceção. – ele não pôde se manter sério e riu ao fim.

\- James, isso não é como se eu tivesse apenas uma mania ruim ou um problema de comportamento. É perigoso...

\- Sobrevivi todos esses anos – ele me olhou daquele jeito debochado de quem não está disposto a ouvir mais nenhum argumento.

\- E eu estou quase me arrependendo ter deixado... – eu murmurei aborrecido e deitei-me na cama, virando as costas pra ele, num sinal claro de que não concordava, mas tinha cansado de discutir por hoje.

\- Você ainda não me disse se já falou alguma vez na sua vida com a garota.

\- Falei – ele não ia desistir e eu só queria dormir, aquela discussão já estava me deixando com dor de cabeça.

\- Sobre o que vocês falaram?

\- Ela costuma passar um bom tempo na biblioteca e nos cumprimentamos de longe sempre que eu chego. Na verdade, ela falou comigo na semana passada, perguntou se eu conhecia alguém que a pudesse ajudar com Poções e eu indiquei a Lily.

\- VOCÊ FEZ O QUÊ? – a exclamação dele me assustou e me virei na cama para olhá-lo. Ele parecia não saber se ficava irritado ou alegre com a notícia.

\- Indiquei a Lily – confirmei, calmamente.

Ele então saiu correndo do dormitório e eu achei estranho... Bem, era o James. Parece que dei algum motivo para ele parar de me perturbar... Menos mal, agora posso dormir.

\- MOONY! – ele berrou, me acordando com um grande susto.

\- PRONGS! Por que você fez isso?

\- Ela não procurou a Lily – ele disse, radiante.

\- O quê? – fiquei sem entender.

\- A tal Beatriz. Ela não procurou a Lily. Acabei de ir perguntar.

\- E daí? – a felicidade de James ainda não fazia sentido pra mim.

\- Daí que ela te pediu uma indicação de alguém para estudar Poções, você indicou a Lily e ela nem ao menos foi procurá-la... Ela foi puxar assunto contigo! E você nem pra se oferecer pra ajudá-la... Ah, Moony, onde eu e Padfoot erramos?

\- Que teoria interessante... Ela não pode ter simplesmente consigo alguém do ano ou da casa dela?

\- Pobre Remus, tão inteligente pra umas coisas, tão ingênuo pra outras... Eu vou te ajudar, meu amigo – James fez uma cara de divertida piedade.

Muitos anos de amizade me deixaram com medo daquela reação: James Potter, que, com certeza, levará Sirius Black e Peter Pettigrew consigo, entrará em ação. E eu não tenho meios de impedir. Só espero que ela não me odeie por causa disso...


End file.
